Chronicle
A New Job The night is cold and dark. A lone man walks down th﻿e path leading up to an eerie, manison perched high above a hill. Inside the mansion a large man sitting on a mountain of gold and jewels bellows to his followers "Ah ha ha ha!!! Wealth is the most important thing in this world, and I the wealthiest man in the world am the greatest!!" He then turns to one of his nearby men "Wouldn't you say so!?" "Uh-uh-umm... Yes sir." His frightened man said Outside the mansion the lone man had reached the mansion door, and was met with resistance with two giant guards wielding large clubs. "Hey you!" the first guard said. "Who the hell are you!!!?" the second one said. "I'm looking for Mr. Galdine," the lone man replied "I'm here to take him in." "Huh? Beat it shrimp!! There's no way Galdine could be beaten by a weakling like you!!!" The guard said Inside the manison Galdine hears some noises coming from right outside his door. "Heh. Seems the Twin Guards have caught a fly!!" Galdine smiled Moments later, the Twin Guards came flying through the door. The lone man then walks in and sheathes his sword. "Th-the T-twin Guards defeated so easily," one of Galdine's men says fearfully. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!! So, boy, how much do you want to join me!!!?" Galdine shouted "Excuse me," the lone man said slightly irked. "Money!! How much money do you want for me to get you to join my gang!!!" Galdine yelled "None," the lone man said "Huh!? Then what do you want!!! Jewels!!? A castle!!!!? How about I buy you a castle!!!!" Galdine bellowed "I just want information. Do you know a man named Arkaeus?" The lone man inquired "Huh!? Who the hell's that!!!? Y'know what, I'm tired of your questions!!!! Boys!! Get him!!!" Galdine ordered. All of Galdine's men then lunged at the man with their swords. The lone man then exhales and with amazing speed draws his sword and defeats all of Galdine's men. He then replaces his sword in its sheath. "Aaa!! Boys! Ha ha ha ha!!! Big whoop! So you defeated those weaklings!!! BUT YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MY MAGIC!!!!!" Galdine shouted. A magic seal then appears around Galdine's hands "GOLD FISTS" The massive amount of gold behind Galdine then surronds his fists, is compressed together and then forms two giant golden fists around his own. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! I can see you trembling in fear in the presence of my awesome power!" Galdine shouted at the lone man mockingly The lone man exhales and then says "Shut up. You're way too loud," "Huh!? Why you little!!!" Galdine shouted as he lunged forward and threw a powerful punch at the lone man's face. "Eden Wall," the lone man muttered. Galdine's blow then connects, but amazingly does no damage. "What!?" Galdine says astounded. The lone man then raises his sword "Roar! Fafnir!! Your greed Galdine shall be your downfall" The lone man's sword then wavered and then finally disappeared. A gigantic demonic dragon then appears behind the lone man, its eyes fixed on Galdine. "Wha-what the hell is that!!?" Galdine screamed now filled with dread. "Don't kill this one, Fafnir," the lone man tells the dragon. "Understood!!!" Fafnir roared Fafnir then raised one of its claws and then brought it down on Galdine. Galdine was barely able to avoid its strike. Galdine then fearfully lunged forward and smashed his golden fist into Fafnir. However, Galdine went straight through Fafnir and he landed on the ground behind Fafnir. "Heh! Clever boy!! An illusion trying to make me run away!!!!" Galdine said as he lunges forward at the lone man. "Not quite," the lone man said quietly Fafnir then brought its claw down crushing Galdine within an inch of his life. Fafnir then disappeared and returned to the form of a sword within its sheath. "The dragon was real." Galdine muttered painfully. "Not quite. That dragon was Fafnir, a spirit of greed. My sword is able to summon seven spirits, each one representing a sin that humanity commits. Because you are full of greed, you could not harm Fafnir," the lone man explained. "Who are you?" Galdine asked "I am Cue, a mage of the Watcher Eye Guild," Cue told him "It's my current job to bring you in." Galdine then passed out. Return Home A few days later, Cue returns to the sunny town of Girasol, where Watcher Eye's Headquarters are, with a large bag of money containing his current reward for defeating Galdine. He walks through the doors and everyone immediately looks up as Cue throws his large bag at the bar. "Careful, Cue," A man wearing a large coat, a scarf and a pointy hat said "Wouldn't want to destroy the guild." "Whatever, Renyen," Cue said "Where's Master Marco?" "Not sure," Renyen answered "Could be surfing?" "Take a load off, Cue," Another man shuffling cards over at his table said "How about a game?" "Not until you pay me back from last time." Cue replied "Speaking of which, Hotaru. Where's the money you owe me?" Renyen asked firmly "Ahhh...Gotta go," Hotaru then disappeared. 'He'll be back' Renyen thought to himself. "When the master gets back, tell him I need to speak with him," Cue then turned to leave again "Aww. Cue's leaving again," a girl said "You work too hard, Cue. You should stay here and have fun." "Eh ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Looks like Dahlia's got a crush on you Cue," A man sitting at the same table joked. Dahlia then quickly turned around and punched the other guy in the face. "Shut up Juyo!!!" Dahlia yelled. "Maybe next time," Cue said. Arkaeus That night, Galdine was being transported to prison. Suddenly his transport was thrown off the road. Galdine then heard the officers screaming as they were killed. "Hello!! Who's out there!?" Galdine yelled Then the doors were flung open and a large man threw Galdine outside. "A-a-a-Arkaeus," Galdine stuttered fearfully. "Tell me, Galdine," Arkaeus said "Who was it that apprehended you?" "A-a m-mage from W-w-Watcher Eye," Galdine answered "Which one?" Arkaeus ordered "A-a kid called umm.... C-Cue," Galdine fearfully answered "Hm hm hm he. Really? What did you tell him about me?" Arkaeus ordered "Nothing," Galdine answered fearfully "Kageryu," Arkaeus gestured to the large man near him. The man then cracked his knuckles. "I swear I didn't tell him nothing," Galdine pleaded afraid for his life. "I believe you, however you were captured. You don't deserve your life," Arkaeus told Galdine calmly "Go nuts, Kageryu." "He he he he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" Kageryu cackled as he crushed Galdine. Galdine's screams echoed into the night. Calm before the storm Meanwhile, at Cue's house he and Marco are discussing what had just happened to Galdine. "Akashiro's team found Galdine's body completely crushed," Marco explained solemnly "We were too late." Cue punched the wall "Dammit!! He did have some connection to Arkaeus, and now we'll never find him." Cue then picked up his sword and was about to leave when Marco stopped him "You did what you could, Cue. We'll find another lead. Speaking of which, there was a message magically inserted into Galdine's corpse." Marco told Cue "What?" Cue said "It said "This world will soon end. The New Era is coming. Fear the Seven Black Saints of the Church of Darkness." Marco repeated "A church!? That monster!! What a joke!!" Cue said angrily "There's more "And also tell Cue I'm looking forward to seeing him again." Marco finished "So he's trying to find me as well. Good! Makes my job a hell of a lot easier." Cue said angrily "But for what purpose I don't know. We should find out that first before we begin looking for him again." Marco explained "I suppose you're right Master," Cue complied "Alright then, I'll let you get your sleep," Marco told Cue as he got up and left. When Cue was lying awake in his bed he thought to himself 'Arkaeus! I will defeat you. I will bring you to justice." Foreshadowing Far away, in a secret location Arkaeus seated on a giant throne looks down at two people, one of them Kageryu, seated at a large table with five other vacnat seats. "Welcome, my friends. I have something I need to discuss," Arkaeus told the others "If it's really so important wouldn't it be better to have all of the Black Saints present," the one seated opposite Kageryu told Arkaeus. "Someone seems a little upset, huh Rafal? Did we disturb your little nap. Eh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Kageryu laughed "Shut up, Kageryu!" Rafal yelled as his body began releasing magical energy. "That's enough!" Arkaeus' voice echoed throughout the hall "I apologize," Rafal said "He he he," Kageryu snickered. "Back to business. Fantasma's power grows with each day, soon my power will shake up this detestable world." Arkaeus preached. "He he! Good! Soon we shall have our perfect world," Rafal said "Eh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Chaos! Soon the world will be covered in darkness. The new chaotic order," Kageryu bellowed. "By the way, Arkaeus. What are we doing about that kid from Watcher Eye that caught Galdine?" Kageryu asked after he finished cackling. "That situation has been taken care of. Sadtrist is on his way," Arkaeuse replied "Sadtrist!? Awww... Too bad. I wanted to rip that guild apart," Kageryu said disappointed "That is exactly why, I sent Sadtrist." Arkaeus said. "Huh!?" Kageryu said confused. The Black Saint, Sadtrist The next day a strange man entered Girasol. Making sure that he was not seen he made his way to Watcher Eye's headquarters. Noting the gathered members and his target's location he teleported back into the woods outside Girasol. "Master Sadtrist. Most of the guild's higher members are in town, except for Animos, Sparrow and Marco. The target is in town as well" the man reported. Sadtrist stirred, smiled and then said "Good, let us commence with our mission﻿ then. ATTACK!!!" A large group of cloaked figures then descended on Girasol and proceeded to bombard it with powerful magic. Meanwhile at Watcher Eye's headquarters.. "What's going on!?" Juyo shouted "Are we under attack!!?" "It appears so," Renyen replied "Whoever this enemy is we cannot allow them to harm the civillians. Watcher Eye, defend our home!!" Renyen's order was met with thunderous battle cries as the guild members charged out into the city. 'Are they the ones the Master warned me about? The ones after Cue?' Renyen thought to himself as he moved into the battlefield. "Take that," Hotaru said as he cut down one of the enemy, not noticing that one about to strike him from behind. "Shiny Sniper!!!," Akashiro called shooting a pinpoint beam of light disabling the man about to attack Hotaru "Thank you, friend," Hotaru said to Akashiro "That was close," Akashiro said as he defeated another of the surronding enemies Meanwhile in another part of town.. "Pollenado!!" Dahlia yelled clearing out a large number of enemies with a powerful tornado "Who are these guys?" "I dunno," Yomi replied as he cut down several enemies with his powerful swordsmanship. After fighting his way through hordes of enemies, Scarin noticed a man on the rooftop simply sitting there looking at the battle going on. "Who are you?" Scarin ordered as he jumped up onto the rooftop. As the man turned around he simply chuckled. "Hey!! Who are you!?" Scarin repeated. "Sadtrist," The stranger answered as he smiled and moved slowly towards Scarin. Cue joins the fight Cue slices through several enemies and asks himself "Are these Arkaeus' men. If this is it then I won't have to worry." Cue then notices Scarin lying down injured on a rooftop and Sadtrist standing over him about to kill him. "Hey, you!!" Cue shouted as he jumped up onto the roof pushing Sadtrist back. "Who are you!?" Cue angrily asked. "My name is Sadtrist, a follower of Master Arkaeus' Church of Darkness and one of the Black Saints," Sadtrist answered. "Why did you attack us?" Cue asked "Us? What better way than to draw you out. These bugs were little match for my power," Sadtrist replied﻿ Cue's anger boiled over. Drawing his sword Cue slashed at Sadtrist cutting him clean in two. Cue then sheathed his sword and rushed over to check on Scarin. "You're going to be okay," Cue told Scarin. "B....b...be....," Scarin tried to say, but his injuries were very extensive and so Cue could barely hear what he was saying. "What, Scarin?" Cue asked as he leaned in closer. "Be....hind....you," Scarin finally got out. Cue quickly turned around and saw Sadtrist's hand flying towards him, it then picked Cue up and threw him into one of the opposite buildings. As Cue climbed out of the building, brushing off dust and debris, Sadtrist's hand reattached itself to his arm then Sadtrist's floating body reattached itself to his legs that had just stood up by themselves. "What are you?" Cue asked astonished "My Magic is called Dimension Body. I believe your friend here uses a similiar style of magic, known as Dimension Split, so you should understand a little." Sadtrist said gesturing towards Scarin "Eden Rush," Cue whispered. His body then glowed for a moment and then he disappeared in a flash of birght light. "What the!?" Sadtrist exclaimed as he looked around A giant fist then came down on Sadtrist crushing the building. Sadtrist barely avoided the attack. Sadtrist then saw that Cue was now standing on a large hulking beast. Startled at first Sadtrist calmed down and chuckled "He he. That must be one of the Seven Spirits sealed within the Sword of Purgatory." Sadtrist noticed Cue's expression change slightly "Did you think you'd catch me by suprise with your Spirit's abilities. Who do you think you're dealing with?" "No more talk. Fight now," The spirit suddenly growled "Very well, go get him, Behemoth of Wrath," Cue agreed as he jumped off Behemoth. Behemoth then used suprisingly fast speed, despite his immense size that was so fast he appeared to disappear. Behemoth then deliver a powerful palm thrust to Sadtrist again destroying much of the surronding environment. "D..did...you....g...get...him?" Scarin ,who had mustered enough strength to stand ,asked weakly "No," both Cue and Behemoth said Sadtrist then appeared next to Behemoth's head "Punch Missle," Sadtrist then fired his fist at the side of Behmeoth's face. To Cue's suprise the attack connected blasting Behemoth away crushing several buildings. As Sadtrist landed on a rooftop, and his hand returned he smirked and said "Did you think because of my wrath, I would be unable to harm your Spirit of Wrath. Let me explain to you something about your sword. The Sword of Purgatory snd Fantasma have a symbiotic relationship. The Sword's Spirits are unable to be harmed through conventional means and likewise Fantasma itself cannot be harmed either. The exception to this rule is the other. Meaning, your Sword of Purgatory is the only thing that can harm Fantasma and visa versa." Sadtrist's body was then surronded by a dark aura and his eyes glowed red "I was able to harm your Spirit because Arkaeus bestowed upon each of the black Saints of which I am a member a small amount of Fantasma's awesome power." Behemoth then stood up again and was about to charge when Cue held up his hand "Wait, Behemoth. Why are you telling me this?" "Because that was my mission. To tell you about the true nature of your blade. Arkaeus also wanted me to show you the gap in your abilities and ours," Sadtrist replied as his aura disappeared "Arkaeus wants you to grow stronger Cue, so that he doesn't defeat you immediately when the two of you meet. After all, no one wants their little brother to die right away. He ha ha ha ha ha ha haha ha ha ha!!!!!" "Brother," Scarin said looking at Cue "Yes, Arkaeus is my elder brother," Cue told Scarin "And with that I'll take my leave," Sadtrist said Behemoth then lunged straight at Sadtrist. "Dimension Force," Sadtrist then delivered a powerful punch with both hands through two portals knocking Behemoth back "I told you, you can't defeat me." Sadtrist then disappeared. Continued in Revolution Spire's Descent... Category:EnemyQ